vitorplbfandomcom-20200213-history
Yamamoto takeshi
Takeshi Yamamoto''(山 本 武, Yamamoto Takeshi) é 177 centímetros de altura, 63 kg de peso. Ele é um Taurus com O tipo de sangue. Seu sonho futuro é se tornar um jogador de beisebol profissional, e é um regular no campo de críquete Namimori. Sua comida favorita é sushi, e sua bebida favorita é o leite. Seu instrumento musical favorito é o taiko (tambor japonês). Tratado como "Yamamoto" por quase todos da série, esta base baller que virou Mafioso tem uma personalidade calorosa e amigável e raramente é visto não sorrindo. Ele é, no entanto, muito ingênuo ao ponto de acreditar que as armas Reborn são brinquedos garoto avançadas e que o negócio é uma grande máfia policiais e ladrões de jogo. Retrato de Yamamoto na história é a de um adolescente estereotipada japonês; seu nome "Takeshi" e sobrenome "Yamamoto" são nomes comuns japoneses, seus olhares são bastante comuns para um adolescente japonês, ele é um grande fã de beisebol (um esporte popular no Japão), sua família é dona de uma loja de sushi, e mais tarde na história, ele usa uma katana (espada japonesa). Futuro Yamamoto mostrou ter aprendido tudo sobre a máfia e parece estar tudo bem com ele. PersonalityEditar Yamamoto é o tipo de personagem que pode fazer amizade com todos, e se não for amizade, então, pelo menos, respeito. Personagens como Hibari ter sido demonstrado que têm interesse em batalhas Yamamoto, e Squalo também mostrou ter interesse em seu desenvolvimento a ponto de boa vontade de tutoria ele. No entanto, Yamamoto pode tornar-se irritado quando seus amigos estão magoados ou feridos. Ele também está disposto a sacrificar coisas importantes a ele para salvar seus amigos do perigo, como mostrado no Arco Kokuyo. onde ele sacrificou um braço (direito antes de um importante jogo de beisebol) para derrotar Ken, e quando Squalo lhe perguntou se ele iria escolher baseball ou a espada, ele escolheu a espada, a fim de proteger aqueles que ele se preocupava. Apesar de sua personalidade easy-going, Yamamoto mostrou que ele tem escondido talento como Hitman. Na verdade, Reborn claramente vê potencial Yamamoto e freqüentemente menciona a Tsuna Yamamoto, que é um natural born Hitman, mencionando também que ele é o melhor atleta em todo o Vongola Famiglia. Seus reflexos rápidos e atleticamente corpo condicionado-lhe dar uma vantagem natural e ele mostra-se capaz de se esquivar tiros de canhão e fogos de artifício rebelde. Yamamoto também é um aprendiz rápido, lembrando todos os 8 formas do Shigure Soen Ryu apesar de só uma vez que está sendo mostrado. Ele também consegue desenvolver uma nova forma do estilo, a forma 9, em uma situação de vida ou morte. Yamamoto futuro ainda mostra um pouco da sua auto-easy-going, mas tornou-se mais maduro e sério. Em termos de personalidade, Yamamoto lembra o guardião da chuva de primeira geração, Ugetsu Asari, algo que o último reconhece. OverviewEditar enredo ArcEditar Vida Diária Um dia, perguntou Tsuna Yamamoto para o conselho e acabou quebrando o braço dele, porque ele tomou. Ele pensou que sua carreira no beisebol foi a única coisa que ele era bom, e planejado para acabar com sua vida. No entanto, Tsuna convenceu de que ele tinha muito mais potencial e salvou sua vida. No anime no entanto os dois se tornaram amigos por meio de uma partida de voleibol. Kokuyo ArcEditar Ken rompe bat Yamamoto Durante os ataques do Gang do Kokuyo, Yamamoto ficou em segundo mais forte em Namimori Médio. Quando Chikusa Kakimoto atacou Gokudera, Yamamoto e Tsuna veio em seu auxílio levando a uma retração de Chikusa. Mais tarde, Yamamoto se juntou ao grupo no ataque à Gang Kokuyo. Ele foi emboscado por Ken, e os dois acabaram presos no subsolo. Desfavorecidos devido tanto a sua bat quebrado e Ken capacidade para sentir o cheiro dele, Yamamoto não estava disposto a se machucar. No entanto, uma vez que Tsuna estava em perigo, ele sacrificou um braço para bater Ken. Mais tarde, quando Lanchia atacou o grupo, Yamamoto foi capaz de descobrir o segredo do seu ataque bola de cadeia, mas foi detido, no entanto. Varia ArcEditar Um mês depois, Yamamoto, Gokudera e junto com Tsuna, foram derrotados pelos Squalo capanga Varia, que estava perseguindo o Vongola Basil mensageiro.Depois, Yamamoto foi escolhido como o Guardian Chuva Vongola e foi dado um anel de Vongola metade. Ele então perguntou para a formação espada de seu pai, em preparação para a chegada da Varia. Seu pai zombou dele para tratá-la como um jogo, mas ainda lhe ensinou as oito formas do estilo mortal Shigure Soen. Mais tarde na semana, Ryohei, Yamamoto e Gokudera defendeu Lambo do Esquadrão Relâmpago Levi. Yamamoto usa a forma oitavo Squalo Chuva no Anel Batalha Yamamoto foi criado para lutar Squalo novamente. Antes da luta, Yamamoto foi advertido por Dino que Squalo pode já ter derrotado o estilo Soen Shigure, embora Yamamoto permaneceu determinado a usá-lo. Squalo, de fato, conhecer o estilo e usou-o contra a Yamamoto. No final, no entanto, Yamamoto venceu, criando sua própria técnica no meio da batalha. Um tubarão foi então solto como parte da partida, e, embora Yamamoto tentou salvá-lo, Squalo foi puxado para dentro da água. Durante a Batalha Anel Sky, Yamamoto foi curado do veneno por Hibari. Yamamoto criou um plano astuto para resgatar Chrome, mas saiu pela culatra quando eles foram pegos em ilusões Mammon e acabaram por ser salvos por Ryohei. Mais tarde, os Guardiões Vongola forçou a Varia restantes para se render e Yamamoto ficou aliviado ao saber que Squalo tinha sido salva por Dino. Futuro ArcEditar Futuro Yamamoto aparece No futuro, Yamamoto e Gokudera Tsuna levou para a Base Vongola, onde eles se reuniram com Renascer, que revelou que o pai de Yamamoto foi morto pela Millefiore. Mais tarde, enquanto procurava Yamamoto Guardian outros, Tsuna e Gokudera encontrados adulto I-Pin, Lambo Miura e Haru e Kyoko Sasagawa sendo atacado por membros Millefiore, Nosaru e Tazaru, porém antes que ele pudesse lutar contra eles Yamamoto foi Permutado com seu próprio passado. Depois de ter a situação futura explicou Yamamoto (junto com Tsuna e Gokudera) foi ensinado como usar Arma Box por Mirch Lal. Yamamoto foi mais tarde para dar seguimento à liderança no Santuário Namimori com Gokudera. Eles, então, encontrou Gamma que Gokudera inicialmente assumiu sozinho recusando-se a cooperar com Takeshi e foi facilmente dominado. No entanto, mesmo quando eles trabalharam juntos, a experiência é muito Gamma outmatched ambos. Os dois foram então salvos pelo Hibari adulto. Depois ele se recuperou, Yamamoto começou a treinar com Renascer, que também deu Yamamoto um DVD feito por Squalo, intitulado "The Road para se tornar o Imperador Swords", que incluiu 100 batalhas que Squalo venceu. Depois de desenvolver novas técnicas da Yamamoto vídeo foi sucesso capaz de cortar o chapéu Reborn. Yamamoto é dominado por ilusões de Genkishi Renascer, então, disse Yamamoto sobre o segredo da Arcobaleno, mas pediu-lhe para não contar a ninguém até que depois que eles derrotaram os Millefiore. Yamamoto se juntou aos outros para a invasão da Base Melone. Yamamoto, juntamente com Lal (que tinha sido inconsciente durante uma luta), foram separados dos outros. Yamamoto, em seguida, encontrou Genkishi que ele reconheceu de vídeo Squalo é. Apesar de fazer-lhe chamar a sua espada, Yamamoto foi dominado pelas ilusões do Genkishi. Depois que ele foi nocauteado ele foi mais uma vez salva por Hibari. Mais tarde Yamamoto, juntamente com os Guardiões outros foi dada uma caixa de Vongola. Arcobaleno Trials Arc editar Ao retornar ao passado para o Trials Arcobaleno, Yamamoto foi escolhido, junto com Tsuna e Ryohei, para participar no teste Mammon de adaptabilidade. Sob a crença de que Kyoko estava sendo mantido como refém, o trio foram forçados a resolver uma série de enigmas, bem como lutar contra uma série de Armas Caixa.Yamamoto foi capaz de ver através da maioria dos agradecimentos ilusões aos seus Genkishi lutando experiência. Depois de descobrir que Kyoko era seguro, que rapidamente derrotaram Mammon e passou seu julgamento. Mais tarde, Yamamoto e os Guardiões outros estavam reunidos para julgamento Reborn de Liderança e foram facilmente derrotados por ele. Pouco depois, os Guardiões uniu forças com o Arcobaleno outros, para derrotar Verde e seu exército. ArcEditar escolha Yamamoto derrotas Genkishi Quando Squalo chegou na base, ele começou a treinar Yamamoto e enquanto no na mata, Yamamoto decidiu seguir o caminho da espada devotadamente, enquanto no futuro. Yamamoto foi incluído na batalha escolha durante o qual ele encontrou Saru que rapidamente revelou que ele seja Genkishi que Yamamoto foi capaz de derrotar usando seu Box Vongola novo. Enquanto estava deitado Genkishi feridos foi morto por Kikyo. Yamamoto foi então para atacar o alvo Millfiore Daisy e derrotou-o, ao mesmo tempo como Kikyo derrotado Irie. No entanto por causa do poder imortal de Margarida, o Vongola perdido. ArcEditar Sucessão herança Yamamoto poder ganhar Ugetsu Asari de Depois de ser mandado de volta para o passado para o Trials Sucessão Herança, Colonello tornou-se tutor de Yamamoto. Durante o teste, Yamamoto assumiu que era uma luta e começou a atacar Ugetsu. Durante a luta, Yamamoto notou uma abertura em um dos ataques Ugetsu e usou-o para atacar Ugetsu e Colonello, que estava tentando intervir e prevenir Yamamoto de atacar Asasri Ugetsu. Ugetsu, em seguida, declarou que Yamamoto tinha falhado em seu teste, mas concordou em dar-lhe uma segunda chance, porém ele se recusou a dar uma razão para sua decisão. De volta ao santuário no dia seguinte, Yamamoto lutou Ugetsu novamente e usou a mesma abertura que antes. No entanto, ele decidiu, no final, não para atacar, ao qual Ugetsu declarou que tinha passado no teste. Ugetsu explicou que ele montou o ataque para ver se Yamamoto iria atacar um homem indefeso. Mais tarde, quando as meninas foram capturados por Daemon Spade, Yamamoto tentou um resgate com os Guardiões outros. Ele foi separado com os outros e lutou contra o doppelganger criado por Spade. A ilusão foi então quebrada pelo rampage Hibari. ArcEditar Batalha futuro final Squalo permaneceu na Base Vongola lutar Zakuro, mas foi pego em uma explosão. Mais tarde, Yamamoto voltou para resgatá-lo com Bianchi, Spanner e Giannini. Durante a batalha final contra o Real Seis coroas, Yamamoto chegou a tempo de defender Ryohei e Gokudera do Ghost. A Vongola eventualmente derrotados Byakuran e depois de dizer adeus a Squalo, Yamamoto e os outros voltaram para o passado. ArcEditar Cerimônia de herança Yamamoto Kaoru salva do ataque de Daemon Yamamoto é atacado por Kaoru Na prática de beisebol, Yamamoto fez amizade com Kaoru Mizuno, um dos estudantes Médio Shimon transferência de escola. Após a Shimon revelou que eles sejam uma família aliando, Yamamoto e Kaoru foram designados para proteger o Tsuna. Quando ele descobriu que sabia Kaoru estava nervoso das pessoas vê-lo jogar baseball, Yamamoto fez todo mundo usar trajes vegetais, assim Kaoru não iria se sentir auto-consciente. Kaoru então impressionado Yamamoto, jogando a bola tão rápido que parecia desaparecer. Mais tarde, no vestiário Yamamoto brincadeira sugeriu que o Shimon estavam tentando se livrar da Vongola depois de ver seus planos. Kaoru reagiu violentamente atacando Yamamoto e deixando-o sangrar. No entanto, ele escreveu a palavra pecado usando seu próprio sangue antes de cair inconsciente, alertando o Vongola para atingir o Shimon. Ryohei, em seguida, encontrou-o e depois de não conseguir curá-lo com Garyuu, o levou para o hospital para ser operado. O médico revelou que ele viveria, mas a probabilidade de ele andar de novo era extremamente baixa. Em capítulos posteriores, após a derrota Lambo Aoyama Rauji, Yamamoto é mostrado no hospital, ainda ligado a máquinas. Byakuran é então visto em pé diante dele, asas de suas costas. Mais tarde, ele reaparece com toda a gente de volta à saúde plena para salvar Kaoru de ser morto por Daemon Spade. Quando perguntado por que Kaoru Yamamoto salvou depois que ele tentou matá-lo, Yamamoto responde que ele sempre ajuda Kaoru se estivesse em apuros, porque é isso que servem os amigos. Daemon, muito confuso, perguntou por que ele estava aqui, sabendo que Yamamoto deve estar em um estado crítico. Yamamoto respondeu e disse que um "conhecido" do seu ajudou a recuperar. Tsuna, olhando preocupado, afirmou que ele não tem sua engrenagem Vongola. Ao ouvir que Yamamoto revelou debaixo do casaco dele Chuva Kaoru salva Yamamoto Colar Versão X. Chamando Jirou Kojirou e se unir para Cambio Forma, resultando para o "Dois espada de estilo VG". No início da batalha, Daemon lançou um ataque surpresa por trás Yamamoto. O ataque foi bloqueado por Kaoru, que disse que ele sabia Yamamoto poderia evitá-lo com a sua própria, mas disse que queria pagar sua dívida. Yamamoto chamada Kaoru de "idiota" para fazer isso, mas ele disse que estava em sua própria vontade para ajudar sua família e amigos. Depois disso, Kaoru foi tomada pelo Vindice e "Key" Quinta Mais tarde foi revelado. Yamamoto é enraivecidos com o Daemon fato usou a família Shimon como seus peões e decide enfrentá-lo um a um, dizendo que Tsuna deve fazer uma pausa. Esta é também a primeira vez que Yamamoto está disposto a matar alguém, quando ele normalmente quer apenas derrotá-los. Yamamoto conseguiu identificar a localização Daemon e golpeou-o com sua nova técnica, Udachi: Kirisame feridos Daemon no processo. No entanto, Chrome interferiu e se recusou a afastar-se quando Yamamoto pediu-lhe para até Daemon pediu a ela para renunciar. Antes de partirem, Yamamoto entregou o Chrome Ore of Mist Versão X e disse que eles sempre esperando por ela. Yamamoto logo caiu de joelhos desde que ele não está totalmente recuperado e decidiu dar um descanso para uma noite que ele diga Tsuna e os outros que Byakuran foi quem o curou. Yamamoto observa a luta entre Tsuna e Enma e depois que se passa com o grupo a encontrar Mukuro depois deafeated Daemon Spade. Ele fica preso em um mundo ilusório, como o Daemon graças outros para Spade, mas ele consegue salvar Chrome de ser preso. Após confronto final Tsuna e Enma com Daemon Spade, ele é libertado e recebe a "chave" final como os outros. Ele é visto mais tarde jogando beisebol com Kaoru na escola A Maldição do ArcEditar do arco-íris Gokudera aparece com Tsuna na festa de boas-vindas do Chrome porque o Chrome foi expulso de Kokuyo Terra. Na competição de mímica, ele não é visto realizando, mas ri de performances do povo. Hibari e Fon barra seu caminho Mais tarde, Yamamoto aparece um dia antes do pai Tsuna Iemitsu chega em Namimori, comentando a Tsuna que ele estava animado para lutar pela Renascer para lhe permitir voltar à sua forma adulta, embora não pudesse imaginar o que era. Mais tarde, no primeiro dia da Batalha Representante do Rainbow, Yamamoto feliz cabeças para a escola com Tsuna. No entanto, quando a batalha começa, de repente, ele, Gokudera, e grupo Ryohei para cima e tentar encontrar Tsuna.Quando uma explosão ocorre por causa de Tsuna sendo perfurado através do teto por Iemitsu (embora eles não sabem a causa), eles correm em direção a explosão, no entanto, eles são barrados por Hibari e Fon, a primeira que aparece para ser representativa Fon, que afirma que ele mordia os três até a morte. RelationshipsEditar TsunaEditar Yamamoto acha que Tsuna é incrível e trata-lo como um amigo muito próximo.Embora ele seja bastante ingênua em direção ao que realmente está acontecendo durante a série, Yamamoto é muito dedicada e leal a Tsuna. Ele luta por ele, protegendo-o acima de tudo. No Arco do Futuro, Yamamoto mostrou uma grande angústia por não ser capaz de vencer Daisy na batalha Choice, pensando que ele tinha de alguma forma decepcionados Tsuna e os Guardiões. No entanto, graças a Tsuna, ele conseguiu deixar de ir esta angústia durante o segundo julgamento do Teste de Herança Guardian. GokuderaEditar Yamamoto Gokudera pensa em como um amigo e, apesar de Gokudera não parece admitir esse fato, ele também pensa em Yamamoto como um aliado confiável. No entanto, parece haver um pouco de uma rivalidade unilateral acontecendo. Gokudera acredita Yamamoto está tentando se tornar o homem Tsuna mão direita, quando, na realidade, ele está simplesmente sendo sua auto-nora e desfrutando de suas competições. Eles, portanto, empurrar uns aos outros a fazer o seu melhor e se tornar mais forte por causa do outro. Gokudera também gosta de chamar Yamamoto um "freak baseball" sempre que ele está agindo descontraído em uma situação difícil, quando ele faz referência a algo de beisebol, ou quando ele não sabe alguma coisa. No futuro, o presente Yamamoto Gokudera repreende por sua frieza em relação a ele. Ele diz que não tem o direito de ser homem Tsuna mão direita agora, como o trabalho do homem mão direita é para reunir e unir os Guardians, não afastai-vos deles. Ele vai voltar a ser feliz uma vez Gokudera escolhe a aceitá-lo. RebornEditar Aquele que "descobriu" Yamamoto e, conseqüentemente, o fez se juntar ao Vongola. Ele tem expectativas muito elevadas de talentos Yamamoto e eventualmente se torna seu tutor no Arco do Futuro. Renascer diz que Yamamoto é um assassino nato. Yamamoto, por outro lado, pensa que Reborn é uma criança que gosta de brincar com brinquedos muito avançadas, tais como armas e bombas. Recentemente, após o treinamento com Reborn, ele reconheceu-o como ser poderoso e está interessado em ouvir segredos Reborn, que Renascido revelou a ele após sua formação. Renascer parece gostar de estar no ombro de Yamamoto. SqualoEditar Squalo é o primeiro adversário enfrentado Yamamoto que usa uma espada. Após uma derrota humilhante em Squalo mãos Yamamoto treinados extremamente difícil de aprender o estilo de Shigure Souen, na esperança de bater Squalo. Squalo pode ser visto como o óleo que reforçou o desejo de Yamamoto para se tornar mais forte e seu rival na esgrima. Depois de derrotar Squalo Squalo na batalha Chuva diz que Yamamoto tem o que é preciso para se tornar um grande espadachim, reconhecendo-o. Ele, como Reborn, também tem grandes esperanças para Yamamoto. No Arco do Futuro, Squalo envia Reborn e Yamamoto um vídeo dos 101 batalhas que venceu no fim de se tornar o Imperador Sword, ajudando Yamamoto e refiring sua determinação. No Arco do Futuro, também é mencionado que Vongola tem dois mestres Espadas, uma das quais é Yamamoto, o Squalo outros. Squalo parece ficar irritado com Yamamoto como ele escolhe baseball mais de esgrima. Squalo é um dos poucos que perceber que Yamamoto não está na cerimônia de herança e que ele é uma ilusão, o que significa que Squalo ficou a conhecer o comportamento Yamamoto sábio, juntamente com as suas capacidades como um espadachim. Kaoru MizunoEditar Ao contrário de outros que com medo dele por causa de sua aparência, Yamamoto trata Kaoru bem e já considerá-lo como seu amigo, sendo o único que baseball treinar com ele e ao ponto que ele salvou da golpe mortal Daemon Spade e perdoou Kaoru apesar de ter quase o matou. Kaoru também consideram Yamamoto como seu amigo, sentindo-se culpado por atacá-lo à beira da morte e devido a isso, finalmente perdendo seu orgulho, porque ele não podia suportar a luta Yamamoto, que tinha guardado para ele e disse que queria continuar sendo amigos dele antes ele foi preso por Vindice. Depois Daemon foi derrotado, tanto reconciliados e foi visto jogando baseball juntos novamente. Armas e AbilitiesEditar Takeshi Yamamoto com chuva Vongola Andorinha e chuva Vongola Akita EquipmentEditar Bat Yamamoto: Foi dada a ele por Reborn pouco antes do Arco Kokuyo. Antes de receber o Kintoki Shigure ou aprender a Shigure Soen Ryu, Yamamoto usou um bastão que, quando colocado a 300 km por hora, se transforma em uma katana. Shigure Kintoki: A Katana herdada por seu pai, antes de sua batalha para o anel de chuva. É um shinai que se transforma em uma Katana quando o Shigure Estilo Soen é usado. Vongola Anel Chuva: Ganhou durante a Batalha Anel Rain. Como parte do Tri-Ni-Set é classificado como S-rank. No futuro, os Anéis Vongola foram destruídas por Tsuna. No entanto, eles foram posteriormente trazidos de volta do passado com a Bazooka de Dez Anos. Yamamoto é capaz de trazer à tona Chuva Morrer Chamas Will de seu toque e use sua habilidade para difundir Tranquility outros Chamas Will Dying. Ele também pode usar o calor do Anel para detectar ataques recebidos. Os Guardiões Vongola foram posteriormente aceito pelo Chefe Vongola Primeiro como os legítimos proprietários dos Anéis Vongola e receberam suas verdadeiras formas. Ugetsu Asari Chuva Arma Box Vongola: Yamamoto tem uma Arma Box única, pois na verdade dois animais diferentes, sendo um deles Jirou the Rain Akita (Akita di Pioggia ver Vongola.) Eo outro, o Kojirou Swallow Rain (Rondine di Pioggia ver Vongola.).Jirou ajuda a exercer os três Yamamoto Blades chuva que usam Chamas chuva para impulsionar Yamamoto em diferentes direções. Kojirou tem o poder de fazer chover infundida com o atributo Tranquility e chuveiro para baixo sobre os adversários. Ugetsu Asari Versão X Cambio Forma: Four Swords Ugetsu Asari é irregular (mudar de forma: Lua Benefício Manhã Obscured por Rain): funde Kojirou com Shigure Yamamoto Kintoki para criar a espada ornately decorados longa com o numeral romano "I", e Jirou fornece três espadas curtas. Diz-se que o Guardian First Rain usou este estilo de espada. Na sua versão X ganhar forma Yamamoto apenas duas espadas, junto com Armadura em torno de seus pulsos Água: Uma arma caixa usado por Yamamoto Takeshi Futuro usado para parede de água de defesa capaz de resistir a chamas e proteger dos ataques recebidos. Moto / Airbike: Usado para viajar grandes distâncias durante a escolha, usando um motor Chama Morrer Will powered, completamente coberto por material usado para fazer Chains e Mammon Mammon Covers para manter as motos de ser detectado. Colar da Versão Chuva X: A versão de actualização do Anel Chuva Vongola tomou forma de um colar com uma espada e Jirou